Sebtana
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: Sebastian and Santana's relationship from the Michael Jackson onward. Parts of the story are taken from the episode. He likes her fiery personality and she begrudgingly finds herself drawn to him.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello Everyone, this is my remake of the Sebtana story I wrote YEARS ago called Smythe. I always loved this couple for some reason, but seeing as I was a young and a terrible writer back than I wanted to give it another try and hopefully make this one better. Let me know in the reviews what you think.

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V:**

Checking through my phone on my way to the Lima Bean for my morning coffee. I couldn't help but pull up my social media account. Unfortunately, by doing so I was once again reminded of the lose of Blaine and his relationship with his public school bae. I scoffed looking at another picture of him and Kurt kissing. I was jealous it wasn't very often that I was rejected by someone. I wanted payback, and now as captain of the Warblers, I was gonna get it.

I knew that I wasn't going to get Blaine to switch sides, but that didn't mean that I couldn't still use him to get information on those Directioners. As luck would have it he played right into it by accidentally spilling their plan to perform Michael Jackson at Regionals. Jackson was a surefire way to win, practically everyone knows his songs, and I already knew that our choreography would be amazing, as usual. As soon as he had told me about there choice I called in a few favours and changed our setlist.

As I finally made it to the front of the coffee lineup I spotted the rejects that call themselves the New Directions. I smirked when I heard them discussing Michael Jackson, Kurt in his usual delusional state compared his trashy fashion to that of the legend. I waited to receive my Macchiato before walking up to dramatically crush their sad little dream.

"Ok, but since you guys are so jazzed about him I think its a good idea for regionals." stated the short little brunette.

"That might not be the best idea." I couldn't help the triumphant smirk from coming through, after all, I was about to see their hopes shatter in just a few moments. "Hey Blaine, hello everyone else."

"Does he live here or something? Seriously you are always here!" commented Kurt.

"Why don't you think it's a good idea?" asked the kid in the wheelchair, his scared look suggested he already knew where I was going.

"Because we're doing MJ for regionals. You see Warblers drew first position." I looked over at the Lopez babe in the corner. Her glare was piercing and whether it was due to my time surrounded by complacent followers or just her smoking good looks but I was intrigued. Perhaps there was more fun to be had than just crushing dreams. "So as soon as I heard what your plan was I changed our setlist accordingly."

"I'm sorry how, how did you hear?!" victim number one, the short brunette asked.

"Blaine told me this morning." I gave that comment a moment to sink in, the group instantly turning towards him. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would NOT stop going on about it." I laughed seeing the scowls on their faces. Kurt looked downright furious, this was better than I imagined.

Of course in his regular charmingly honest fashion Blaine admitted to mentioning it to me. "How often do you talk?!" Kurt was starting to boil over with jealousy.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh "Oh my god hey Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once." I degraded.

The fiery Latina rose up out of her seat. "Alright twink, I think that it's time I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality." her rage was cute, not that she could actually do anything against me.

"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison that's probably not the best idea. You see my dad is sort of what you'd call a States Attorney. But, if you had a pinata you wanted to be delivered, I bet he could make sure that it got to them." While I knew it was cruel I was on a revenge path and I couldn't let my mild attraction towards her get in my way. "Alright so here's what you guys should know. I am captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice."

And there it was, the silent realization of just what they were about to face washed over their faces, and with that, I turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

I have another three chapters in the works for this story but wanted to get this one out there and see what you guys think.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I decided to post two chapters in one night seeing as both of them are fairly short.**

**I promise the next ones going to be longer.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V: **

After that rich prep boy left the coffee shop we all remained silent. I had never been more pissed off and attracted to someone as I did right than. He was Satan in a blazer, but damn did he fill out that blazer. I couldn't help feeling a little astonished to meet someone who's insults and comebacks not only matched but outdid my own. None of us had any idea what to do and so all we could do is regroup at school and hope to come up with some hail mary save.

I was so frustrated at what that posh Warbler said that I nearly didn't spot Brittney down the hall talking to one of the football players. Josh, Jake? James? I had no idea, they all started to blur together. We'd been broken up for over a three months now but it still hurt. How couldn't it when she was the first girlfriend I'd ever had. The first person I truly loved enough to be intimate and unguarded with. But that she told me that she wanted to date guys again and while we would always be best friends she wasn't completely sure that our relationship is what she wanted anymore. Our break up left me empty and frustrated and I really needed to let off some of this frustration soon.

I closed my locker and made my way to to the choir room, hopefully dealing with the Warbler problem would give me a distraction from my dismal love life, or rather lack thereof.

After a little discussion, Blane spoke up "I know what Michael would do, I think he would take it to the streets."

And so when the sun set we met in an empty underground parking lot. If there was any place to have a Michael Jackson sing-off it was here. Surprisingly the Blazer wearing posh spices arrived. And so our face-off started. Just as the song battle came to an end we heard a crash as Blaine fell to the ground. Blaine had his hands in front of his eyes with Kurt leaning over him trying and for the most part, failing to help. I looked back at the Warblers to see them walk off back out of the parking garage.

The next day Kurt came in, telling us that Blane's eyes were scratched up and while the doctors did manage to flush out whatever was in his eyes he would still remain temporarily blind until they healed. Obviously, they had put something into that slushy, but without proof, there wasn't much we could do.

As I was walking down the hall after class I saw Kurt sitting in an empty classroom. I could only imagine how hard this must be for him. We all loved Blane, and we'd all seen our fair share of bullying and ridicule and slushies in our faces but this was the love of Kurt's life who was sitting at home with bandages over his eyes.

He wanted payback and I was 100 percent on board, as usual. If he wanted revenge I was just the person to help.

"Well, today's your lucky day because aunty Snakes just arrived in town on the bitch town express. I need someone to let my anger out on. So let's hear it, what did you have in mind?"

Kurt shook his head, "After what he did to Blane I really wanted to hurt him. But I cant. I've fought against violence at this school for far too long. I have to take the high road, and I know it's what Blane would want us to do." I smiled, he was right.

Besides even if I wanted to revert to my old Santana ways I doubt Sebastian was lying when he warned me against going against him. He was cocky and self-assured, kinda reminding me of myself if it weren't for the fact that he went against my friends. That didn't mean that I had to let him get away with hurting my friends though. I had to get him to confess.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you guys liked the chapter. There wasn't really any Sebtana in this one but I felt I needed to wrap up Santana's relationship with Brittney somehow.

Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've edited and rewritten this SO many times. I wanted the duet to fit within the narrative of a romance. Not sure if it worked but I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V:**

After what happened at the parking garage I was starting to have second thoughts. I told the public school kids that I was done playing nice but perhaps the slushy may have taken it a bit too far. My inability to shack a feeling of regret was making it hard to focus, and that was a problem. How were we supposed to beat those little Directioners if I couldn't focus.

We were sitting in our private study room when one of my fellow Warblers ran in, "You know that Latina chick from the public school we have beef with? Well, I just saw her making her way towards our music hall." I looked up from the sheet music. I expected some sort of retaliation but showing up at the school alone was witless.

"Well then, we better go see what she wants." I smiled raising from my seat.

We made our way into the practice hall just as Santana strutted into the room. Her rage was evident as she told us about Blaine's temporary blindness.

"Wait are you serious? Is he going to be ok?" Trent was one of the lesser members of the group, and so hadn't been filled in on the plan about the slushy.

"Trent I got this." I gave him a look telling him to keep his mouth shut. "Bummer about that, he was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way though seeing as that Slushy was meant for Kurt."

"You may look like a villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie," I raised an eyebrow, "but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Lerusso on your ass. Admit you put something in that slushy. What was it? Glass? Assault?"

"I believe it's Red dye number 6" I smirked, putting my hands in my pockets as I saw her clench her jaw.

"Your ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth. I know your lying." she spoke taking yet another step closer to me. Being the badass chick she was I could see lesser guys cower from her.

I decided to match her intensity by taking a step towards her, our height difference meant she now had to tilt her head up to look at me "She questions my honour," I looked back at my boys, some of them smirked, "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

"You wanna have a duel?" I looked back down at her, beautiful and fierce, I could already tell this was going to be fun "Chello guys can you hang back for a second? We're gonna need you for this." her commanding tone was a real turn on.

"Everyone else clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." I looked at my boys nodding my head towards the door.

She took a step back, looking me up and down "Let's just keep this on point."

I quirked an eye, as though that was going to happen. We were both far to alike to ever have this be just any ordinary duel.

She made her way to the center of the chairs crossing her legs in a manner very similar to the iconic basic instinct scene. I licked my lips, damn she was good and clearly, she knew what she was doing. She gave me a smirk as she crossed her arms.

I started singing moving around the circle of chairs. When I got around to her seat I let my hands graze her shoulder as I sang into her ear. I could see the involuntary shiver. I smirked, at least I wasn't the only one affected by the chemistry between us. I kept walking, moving my way around to the opposite side of the circle before giving her another smirk.

We shared a look before she got up, walking away from me. I tilted my head, admiring her strut away. She made her way to one of the cellists, copying my move. She sang into his ear, her hands grazing along his shoulders while she held eye contact with me. I couldn't help but make my way closer to her.

Both of us finally met in the middle, standing chest to chest. She backed off, once again walking away from me. I followed, like a hunter and my pray. When we met again I ran my hands along her arms, before she turned to face me, running her hands along the lapel of my blazer. She hesitated for just a second before pushing me away. I stumbled back a little which earned a smirk from her and so our game of cat and mouse continued. Neither of us could look away as we circled each other.

While I would never admit this, her voice was incredible. It was filled with so much emotion. I could see the same fire in her eyes as before except now there was no holding back. It's as though all emotions she'd been holding in came pouring out and I couldn't help watching in awe.

The final lines of the song found us closer than ever. Her chest was almost touching mine with every breath. When the music stopped I could almost kiss her. Her hands were once again on my blazer. When she didn't instantly push me away I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Just as I was about to move in for a kiss she pulled back. Not enough to pull herself out of my arms but enough for me to stop and look down at her.

"I can't" she whispered, still catching her breath as her fingers played with my Blazer.

I looked down at her hands before once again looking back at her face. "And why's that?" I looked between her eyes and her lips. My hands slipping under her jacket and up her back.

She hesitated for a second, enough for me to remove what felt like a recording device from the inside of her jacket. "I've changed. I don't get involved with assholes who hurt people."

"Maybe not physically but you certainly let people hurt you emotionally. Your ex-girlfriend slept with three Warblers and who knows how many of your public school jocks before finally telling you she wanted to end things. But sure adding salt to a slushy resulting in unintentional temporary blinding is crossing the line." she backed away. There was anger in her eyes but not surprise. "You knew and still decided to forgive her, why?"

"A therapy session with a sociopath isn't what I came here for."

I let a deep breath out before running one of my hands through my hair. "I'm not. A sociopath that is, at least if I was then I wouldn't have this nagging feeling of regret. It's really inconvenient."

"Inconvenient?" she scoffed,

"It means causing trouble, difficulties, or discomfort. Look you know what I did, what do you want me to say? What does telling you change?" I questioned, once again looking her up and down. "Why do you care anyway, you've got a reputation of being just as cold and ruthless as me."

"I may be a bitch but even I wouldn't stope this low. He could have gone blind! If you feel regret why don't you just confess and face the consequences."

I took a step back, "I didn't take you as a defender of the weak, it's cute. Although I will admit it's ironic coming from the former queen of Lima Heights."

"I never threw a slushy with unknown eye-damaging ingredients into anyone's face." she countered.

"I took revenge on someone who left and abandoned me."

"Is that what this is about? Blaine rejected you and picked Kurt so you concoct a deadly slushy as payback?"

I scoffed taking a step away from her "That's a bit dramatic. It was kitchen salt, not Cyanide."

She took several steps back and turned away. "We might have similar histories but I've turned over a new leaf, maybe you should consider doing the same." and with that, she turned around making her way towards the door.

"It was only meant to sting the eyes a little not blind him," I called out

She turned to look at me over her shoulder, "I don't care what you intended."

* * *

Author's note: and there it is. What do you guys think? I tried to put Sebastian on the path of redemption.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I kept this story similar to the end of the actual episode this fanfiction is based on but with a little twist. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I TRIED to correct the formatting for the song portion of this chapter SO many times but it just wouldn't seem to stop removing all the spacing so I apologize if it's hard to read/follow. **

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V:**

I rushed out of that room as fast as I could. I almost kissed him, on multiple different occasions too. What was wrong with me? I got into my car and let out a deep breath out. At least it was over, and I could stay away from Sebastian from now on. His had been right, he was definitely the type of guy I was drawn to. But I wasn't going to let him get to me, letting in now would only make things worse, and I could only imagine what the rest of the directioners would say if they ever found out. I had said I was turning over a new leaf and I had to stick to it.

I just had to take the tape recorder I taped to the back of my jacket and bring it to the club, after all that was why I had come here, right? No second thoughts or doubts Santana! I reached behind my back trying to feel for the recorder when I froze. It wasn't there! What the hell? And that's when my mind flashed back to the intimate moment, Sebastian's arms around me. His fingers running up my back… Damn it! He took the recorder. I came to the school to show that rich prick the consequences of messing with my friends and instead I let my stupid emotions distract me with lust.

The next day I walked into the choir room utterly defeated, regardless of my strange budding feelings for the asshat Warbler I had told myself that I wasn't going to act on them. The damage that would do to my relationship with the group would surely be unfixable. So you can imagine my surprise when Kurt stood up telling us his announcement.

"I want everyone to stop whatever plans they have of getting revenge for Blaine. I for one would love nothing more than to see Sebastian suffer, but I realized that you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. Life brings everyone down. We're not going to add to the negativity in the world by punishing the Warblers. It's time we make try to add a little forgiveness. If everyone would please follow me to the auditorium."

When we got there I saw the Warblers already waiting in the seats. Sebastian looked me in the eyes before giving his trademark smirk. Everyone except Sebastian and Kurt looked confused as to what we were all doing here, myself included.

"Seeing as how I hate the stench of public schools perhaps we can hurry this along." I scoffed at the classic Sebastian remark.

"I for one am tired of the fighting and the backstabbing. We're show-choirs, we're supposed to be supportive of each other." Kurt's speech silenced the room. Seeing as Sebastian had vowed to no longer play nice I turned to look at him.

"For once I agree with Kurt." Sebastian spoke up, "that's why we've decided to call a temporary truce. Neither school will do MJ."

There was a bit of confusion from both sides. I had many expectations and guesses as to what was going to happen when I saw the Warblers here but Sebastian Smythe agreeing with Kurt was not one of them.

"Blaine was a Warbler before he joined your little production, and while I may not see it, I have to assume that there must have been something positive about you misfits to warrant a transfer. However, that's not to say that we're suddenly going to go easy on you." And there it was again classic Sebastian. I had to give a little laugh.

I don't know what came over me but the lyrics to Black Or White just came out

"I took my baby on a Saturday bang,

Boy is that girl with you,

Yes we're one and the same."

"Now I believe in miracles

And a miracle has happened tonight" It was Sebastian who followed.

With Sebastian's vocals, the Warber's Accapella followed.

"But, if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if your black or white." Kurt joined in

"They print my message in the Saturday Sun

I had to tell them I ain't second to none" I sang

"And I told about equality and it's true

Either you're wrong or your right" sang Arty

"But. if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if your black or white" followed Kurt

"I am tired of this devil

I am tired of this stuff

I am tired of this business

Sew when the going gets rough

I ain't scared of your brother

I ain't scared of no sheets

I ain't scared of nobody

Girl when the goin' gets mean" Sebastian and I sang together. At this point, the Warblers had stood up and made their way on stage joining the Directioners who were singing backup.

"Protection

From gangs, clubs, and nations

Causing grief in human relations

It's a turf war on a global scale

I'd rather hear both sides of the tale

See, it's not about races

Just places

Faces

Where your blood comes from

Is where your space is

I've seen the bright get duller

I'm not going to spend my life being a colour" the rest of the Directioner's had joined in, each singing along.

"Don't tell me you agree with me

When you saw me kicking dirt in your my eye" Sebastian sang, changing the lyrics just a little with a smirk and a shrug at me.

"I said if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if your black or white" sang Kurt

"I said if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if your black or white" sang Sebastian and Kurt together

"I said if you're thinkin' about my brother

It don't matter if your black or white" We all sang together.

The silence while short-lived followed before the entire auditorium filled with laughs and awkward high fives and quiet conversation.

I searched around until I saw Sebastian quietly talking to Kurt no less. I wanted to ask what had brought all this about but just as I was about to make my way over I heard Sebastian say he was leaving "This was fun but a one time only thing. I fear spending any more time in this school will permanently set the stench into my Blazer."

Kurt gave a snort and a roll of his eyes.

Sebastian looked up, his eyes meeting mine for just a second before turning around and walking down the stage and out the doors the rest of the Warblers slowly making there way out behind them. Soon enough the Directioners left too leaving only Kurt and me behind.

"Mind explaining why you set up a public semi-apology truce with the Devil in Blazer?" I asked

"Only if you tell me why when asked he said you were the one who convinced him to change his ways," Kurt responded

"He said that?" I asked, both surprised and confused

"Well no, but he did say the tape me gave Blaine was a recording you made. So how about we grab a coffee for you me and Blaine and then all three of us can discuss this."

I laughed, "Fine, I kinda need someone to talk to about what happened anyway."

Kurt laughed as well, "That bad huh?"

* * *

**Authors note: So what do you think? Someone left a comment asking to "involve hurt Sebastian", which I will be getting to. Perhaps some father issues, who knows. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


End file.
